vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elise
Who is Elise? Elise was SpazKoga's character in the Forbidden Knowledge RP group active in 2018. Origin Elise expressed to the merchant that appeared in the august 15th session, that she came from a royal graveyard from a city Though it is expressed she has no direct relation with the others of the group. Personality Elise has expressed interest in wanting to see the group die, to the point of working with Dixo to ensure one of them dies in the task on August 1st, 2018 Though later on this fails and she also chooses to revive 2 of them. Eagerly choosing an option showing a far better understanding about how Arcadum thinks than the rest of the group. Tasks July 18th 2018 She was directed that her undead senses allowed her to sense blood in one of the dorm rooms, finding the corpse of Xander (killed earlier by Arcadum), She then found a piece of rock on this corpse sewn into the hand, she also force fed Yovhikl'itrad 'Yovi' (Ashunera) the potion that gave them temporary ability to speak english. July 25th - She had very limited involvement due to it being mainly a talker session and Elise is a mute, So it's difficult for her to communicate, She also reattached Priscilla's hands with Arcadum. August 1st - She was tasked to find a key during Arcadum's hunt for objects to conjure a Wraith or a fire elemental, her Mute's grace increasing their time from 45 to an hour's worth of time. Later on she was informed by Arcadum to get the key, then it is explained that she needs the 3 remaining elements to use the key on a certain lock (Elise already having the water element) and after talking to Aurala, Alue Sequoia Arcacia Coal. Was given a choice to revive Xander (Roflgator), Charter (SciFri), and the person who died trying to help him in a test and a fourth option called "trickster" Where she immediately dived to that option despite the groups plea (her hands the only one that could call to the options, Though it was theorized by the group that Aurala Wildcrest (Folkona) could also do so due to an incident on July 25th's session.) She then dived to choose option 2 (Charter and Wang Tao) And she chose this option again, Against the groups wishes, Though thus revived 2 people due to a technicality that they died together. Earning back the groups respect. August 8th - Elise didn't become too involved with this session due to mostly talking. She did interact with Dixo in helping him hide and annoy the other students, whilst studying herself. Also she was grabbed by Arcadum and used as an example for a question, Asking what was she comprised of (Evocation and necromancy) which Medea answered correctly, Though stumbled on the former answer, Intially answering with necromancy and conjuration, Elise writing Evocation to help, Most likely in fear of her own life. Once the lesson had concluded Elise followed around, Overhearing most of the students extra lessons and of course witnessing Eden(Nanoade)'s beat down to draw our her power, She also participated in helping to hide the gold, Using the advantage of being the most resliant to the graveyard to hide it. Specifically from Dixo. Arcadum Also drew her away, Showing her the crypt that only she may access due to the rot, and the energy drew from an Undead lynch. Arcadum Then posed a very deep question. Asking her, Why do the others hate Dixo, Responding with how he hears the voices as she does. Him following up with a question about what separates them? he hears the voices just like she does. Besides the fact that she is undead and he is not. Elise explains that she has been useful in some of the tasks. But Arcadum follows up with a final question, One that he did not want an answer to, What will they do when she is not useful. Elise also defiled the remains of the great and powerful, Barney. Overwhelmed with jealousy of his fantastic tales of his past eccentric life, she chucked his skull into an overgrown gully in a huff of disgusting anger. August 15th - Elise was not involved in the first half, baring Studying a lot with the 2 wizards, And Then being questioned by Arcadum About the elements, Nearly losing her life, her Mute's grace saving her from him being impatient. Her main part comes later, Helping Dixo Find a chest that provided an answer to where his chest was. She also helped in restoring Dixo's madness, Saving him from the dark forces within the Abyss that they are in. She also "Befriended" the merchant, Him flirting with her a lot, even giving her a discount after her purchase of an Electricity spell "Thunder", Allowing her to call down lightning, should she learn it. Dixo Also telling her if she flirts with him back, she could potentially score free items. August 23rd - Elise played a huge part of this session, being the main focus of the start as well as a upper classmate teacher towards the middle of the session. First, She awoke in the graveyard, inflicted with the same strange poison, She walks to the cathedral and discovers everyone there, sleeping and quite honestly on the brink of death, a mixture of the older students (Dixo, Charter, Percilla, Wang, Ventaris and vilhelm) and a few new students, even Dixo is completely out, talking to himself with his eyes wide open. she leaves and begins to feel strange. She is feeling more. Alive, As in she is actually turning back to life. With a scroll in hand that was left in her private area in the graveyard. She works out how to reverse the potion that they and her had been given. Finding the ingredients thrown about everywhere then a voice speaks to her telling her if she allows one of them to die, she can return to life. Elise debates this very quickly with herself and decides to save them. A mixture of wanting to help her classmates and wanting to preserve her undead body, after administraing the potion to. Xang, Percilla, Vilhelm Jakobs, Charter, Dixo waking himself up somehow. They all leave after examining and attempting to wake up the new student and their own classmate. Elise using her water magic to douse them and Vilhelm attempting to destroy a darkness above their heads. With no avail and just damage to his hand. They examine the scroll again with no improvement. Then, Drawn to the library and after searching for a while. Dixo feels a skull he is carrying (he has been speaking through it consistently) Begins to laugh, as it vibrates he gets closer and discovers a book filled with scribbles. But to him. It's a explanation of the potion only his madness alone being able to understand it he then explains that if they give the students light, it will destroy the darkness, Presumably waking them up. After a bit of searching they spot a huge light crystal in the graveyard with fractures and cracks in it. After a good attack from Xang, it breaks. shattering everywhere. Elise scoops up a crystal and begins to hold it to their heads. Waking them up individually. As the students begin to get themselves organised, the upper classmen remember they need to teach the new one's the stuff they have learned in the 4 lessons prior to this. taking them to the library. Elise getting a last beat of her heart before it stops again. Knowing her choice was made. After spending some time in the library and hanging back. a miniture version of Roflgator flys in and talks about Arcadum amongst other things before offering them a chance to get help. Should they entertain him. Dixo gives it an attempt to no avail, and then in the background Elise danced a very basic dance and got his attention. A few minutes later she gave roflgator a short and impressive waterdance, Combining her powers to make an impressive display. After this Elise steps up a bit. flicking through books fast and counting up things like the amount of Fighting styles, magic schools. other things like that. and writes it for the other students, as well as pushing some books infront of Helmet to try and make him learn to no avail. Roflgator returns with a gold bar, asking them. "How many links are in Arcadum's chains. Whilst trying to work this out Elise slips away whilst the group debate that one chain is longer than the other and she examine's the miniture toy that Hobbert Normally plays with, writing the number for roflgator Earning the gold for herself which she keeps on her person. After this studying, Arcadum summons them to the cathedral, They get an average score on the questions. Considering the people in the class are not as "Nerdy" as class 2. Helmet Answering "Hogwarts" when asked what one of the schools of magic is. And Oogiegirl207 answering 8 when asked how many schools of magic their is (to oogie's credit, the book itself was missing a school, with some pages for other schools), the last question being answered correctly. Elise then gives her demonstration to Arcadum and Roflgator in person. (Arcadum get's a phonecall on the glyph on his hand?) getting an applause from rob. Arcadum telling her later to tell him if she gets any messages or emails about dancing for roflgator. This and the one correct question spares the class from any harm or injury. After this, Elise does little else. She watched a few of the conversations and played fetch with Blob. September 6th - The day opens up with an explanation of souls. This confirmed to the class that Elise does have a soul. And during the question asking section that Arcadum left too the class. He answered Elise's question of "What are we fighting" explaining that they are fighting. he explains that they are fighting themselves. The weakness inside themselves. The thing that may end their worlds and finally. His (Arcadum)'s old master. The Class then breaks after a brief explanation of what demons, Devils and daemons are using her as an example for the last one saying it would compel her to reveal a "secret" to the others, currently even Elise's watchers do not know what this is. Helmet asks Elise what her fears are and she lists 2; 1. She has a fear of becoming nothingness. Her 2nd death essentially and she also has a fear of not being able to move. After a few questions, explanations of other characters and such. Charter asks Elise if she was Human originally, and if a human "created" her. Both answering yes. We also learn she did not have water magic before her rebirth of sorts. Finally the quiz section. Arcadum asks Wang (I think) what her last name is and after he (Arcadum) asks her why she did not give it, she claims she does not know. Her last "contribution" is when the class fails more questions she and her alone is asked. What is a soul. Saying that if she fails it won't bring her death. But the death of the entire class. She fails to answer after a long time (Thanks to Mute's grace) and even asks that she may die alone and the class be saved. Failing and being saved by Helmet Not wanting to save her, but just his own skin saying "I won't be taken down because of someone else, I'll die on my own terms" Which does save the class. Arcadum lets them leave after giving one last threat to Elise, that he will no longer be so lenient with her (Mute's grace GONE) and that if she fails their faces (the class's) will be sewn onto her hands so she has to seem them forever disappointed saying he knows what will bring fear to her, since death is something she already experienced, He keeps her behind briefly and tells her that she will no longer sleep within the graveyard and will wait on the class hand and foot, since she is weak. And that is all the Weak will do, in his eyes. Once she returns to the dorms she is confronted by Helmet outside, Apologising to him, And he is disappointed thinking she was stronger than most and saying again she is weak. She enters and begins to apologise to the others. Charter, Wang, Dixo. Charter saying she should learn from this and get stronger. Graduation During the graduation, Everyone was happy. Or at least content. The injured recovered from their scuffle. However Elise. She was sad.. Frightened. Charter inquired and she could only reply with "She is coming". Interrupted by Arcadum before she could speak further. As one by one the students were sent forth on their way, Charter giving Elise a quick remark that she should "learn to memorize whilst he is gone", Soon everyone is gone, Only Arcadum and Elise remain. He asks why she is on the floor, (She has been sitting this entire time), Elise replies with "You lied, Not safe" and then repeated what she said to Charter "She is coming", And with that. An entity. Similar in size, Looks to Elise appeared. It knocked Elise to the floor. Arcadum and Elise's "Master" argued Arcadum and Elise's "Master" bickered. Her stating that he "Stole her tool" and that she will "Take it back", the being retorts with "Emotions have made you weak" a claim that he initally denies, To this, She lets loose a spear, Stabbing through Elise's Midsection, (Unsure if this wounds her or kills), The spear is removed by Arcadum Claiming that they were always allies (Him and the entity) and that he spoke to her with respect. He slides saying "Take, Take her corpse, But what was forged in my world, Is mine" She replies with a cocky "You think?" And then procedes to let 3 more spears loose into Elise's body. Killing her. The creature bends down and extracts her soul. Arcadum comments on seeing her magic during a ritual on SciFri and that he could take it back, He asks if that is what they are, Enemies. He is allowed to touch Elise's soul briefly, before grabbing the entity's hand. They begin to heat up. Arcadum claiming that "what is coming, comes for us all" Implying they have spoken before. the creature walks around as Elise's body fades, he asks again "What is it going to be" and Elise's master replies with "not my problem" before running a bit away, Creating a portal to her realm, Giving arcadum a smile, and leaving. The portal shutting. Arcadum makes a comment about not forgetting this, Before walking to the cliff's edge. thinking that the master was correct, saiyng he had grown weak, Arcadum states he is sorry, and that she (Elise) will not be the last. Then comments on her master's foolishness saying "they let me hold you" and with that he extends his hand and releases Elise, describing that he might not know what or who she becomes, but goodbye. Hinting towards possible reincarnation or rebirth. Gallery Arcadum RP July 18th 14 no Dorm room for Spazkoga because she doesnt sleep.jpg|Elise in the dorms Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Forbidden Knowledge Characters